<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the echoing silence, I shiver each time that you say: Master by redangeleve</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790862">In the echoing silence, I shiver each time that you say: Master</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve'>redangeleve</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Collars, Dark, Depression, Force Inhibitors (Star Wars), Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, Imprisonment, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Whump, Poor Obi-Wan Kenobi, Possessive Darth Vader, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Ending, Suitless Darth Vader, hopelessness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:48:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something lurking in Vader's face, and his golden eyes almost seemed to burn as he bent over him and whispered again, "Master.“</p><p>Obi-Wan wanted to jump up and run away, scream, fight, beg, just do anything, but there was no escape. So all he did was to emit a soft whimper as Vader's lips pressed against his own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the echoing silence, I shiver each time that you say: Master</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Actually I wanted to write a chapter for one of my WIPs, but I was in such a dark mood, that I decided to write something really depressing instead.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Fill me with rage, </em><br/>
<em>bleed me dry, </em><br/>
<em>feed me your hate, </em><br/>
<em>in the echoing silence </em><br/>
<em>I shiver each time that you say</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Hurts, Mercy)</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Master."</p><p>Obi-Wan's gaze was empty when he looked into the golden eyes of his counterpart. Some time ago the mention of this title had given rise to a foolish hope in him, but that was long gone. Today, he knew it was no more than an old habit. A phrase to mock him, to make him believe that the man who had once been his Padawan was still somewhere under that black suit, but Obi-Wan had learned bitterly that it was not like that. That Anakin was truely gone. </p><p>"Lord Vader," the Jedi Master replied flatly. His voice was rough from the long period of silence. Most of the day he was alone in his quarters. Cut off not only from the Force, by the collar he wore, but also from any human contact. Not even droids were allowed to keep him company. The only meal he received during the day was brought to his quarters by Vader himself. The rest of the time he was alone, only a datapad was given to him to pass the time, so he wouldn't lose his mind completely. Imbecilely, he would be useless for his former apprentice, but the content he was allowed to read was strictly regulated and exclusively from imperium-friendly sources. In the beginning Obi-Wan had tried to meditate, but the separation from the Force and the hopelessness of his situation made it more and more difficult to find the inner peace that was necessary for this kind of relaxation.</p><p>"Here. Eat." The metal tray rattled when Vader placed it on the table, but Obi-Wan made no attempt to get up from his place on the bed. Though the smell of the meal was quite tempting and his stomach was empty, he felt no energy in him to comply with the request. What was the point? To experience another day in the hopelessness of his prison? He had once had something worth fighting for, but that was over. All he wanted now was to become one with the Force, but Vader would not let that happen.</p><p>"Eat," he demanded again, and the harsh tone of his voice made it sound like an order. For a moment, Obi-Wan thought about resisting, just switching to stubborn and staying put, but he knew the consequences of that refusal well enough. It wouldn't be the first time Vader would drag him out of bed by force. Nor would it be the first time that he would use the Force to make him eat. They had done all this several times during the years of his imprisonment. Out of sheer defiance, Obi-Wan had repeatedly vomited up the forced food, but even that had only led to Vader tying him to the bed and having him artificially fed by a medidrode until Obi-Wan had given up his resistance.</p><p>The memory of this was not very pleasant, so the Jedi Master finally gave in and stood up to go over to the table. Obi-Wan didn't bother to identify what was on the plate, instead he silently sat down on the single chair and began to eat mechanically, staring at Vader who stood next to him like a dark shadow and made sure Obi-Wan actually emptied his plate. </p><p>"Content?" Disgusted, Obi-Wan pushed the dish away before he got up and went back to the bed. Despite the daily meal, the long imprisonment had left visible marks on him. His muscles had receded due to the lack of training and the robes hung losely around his gaunt figure. More and more gray strands had crept into his hair and beard over time, so that the red became less and less. Although Vader paid meticulous attention to the fact that both were regularly trimmed or cut, his hairstyle was no longer as flawless as it was in his time with the Order. Why comb his hair when Vader was the only one who ever saw him? Sometimes Obi-Wan wondered if anyone even knew he was here and alive. Sidious, however, could not know, the Jedi Master was sure of that, otherwise he would have robbed Vader of his toys and killed Obi-Wan immidiatly. But it was a small satisfaction to know that Vader kept secrets from his new Master. It no longer mattered, had become unimportant after what had happened.</p><p>"I have brought you something." Vader's cape rustled as he fumbled at a pocket of his belt and finally pulled out an old-fashioned book. </p><p>"Thank you." Obi-Wan did not appreciate the gift, which Vader placed with the others on the bedside table next to the bed, with a glance, but stared out through the transpirasteel window into the blackness of space. He now knew Vader's kind of bribery well enough to recognize it as such. These poor attempts to make up for what Vader was about to do to him. Just the thought of it made all the hair on Obi-Wan's body stand up and the food he had just choked down suddenly lay like a stone in his stomach. Just as feared, the mattress lowered when the Sith sat down next to him. Although Obi-Wan had sworn to continue ignoring him and resisting the urge, he couldn't help but look at Vader. It was unnerving to be so close to his former apprentice and yet not be able to feel him. Since Obi-Wan was cut off from the Force, it was almost as if he had become blind and deaf at the same time. There was something lurking in Vader's face, and his golden eyes almost seemed to burn as he bent over him and whispered again, "Master.“</p><p>Obi-Wan wanted to jump up and run away, scream, fight, beg, just do anything, but there was no escape. So all he did was to emit a soft whimper as Vader's lips pressed against his own. He felt so much like Anakin that Obi-Wan's heart felt like it was going to burst with grief. But Anakin would never have kissed him against his will and he would never have taken him by force. Vader however did not know such scruples. If his kiss was almost tender in the beginning, he became possessive, greedy and rough quickly. Metal fingers dug into Obi-Wan's bearded jaws as he tried to pull away, holding him in place and squeezing so tightly that it hurt and the Jedi Master would surely bear traces of it. He kissed him so long and so hard until Obi-Wan's lungs threatened to burst, only then did he let go of him, but not without biting his lower lip again. </p><p>With sore lips and reddened cheeks, Obi-Wan gasped for breath. His hands opened and closed in helpless rage, knowing exactly what was coming next. It was a perfidious game for Vader to insist that Obi-Wan was still clothed in Jedi robes even though the Sith tore them each time he took him. On one occasion, the Imperial Stardestroyer's quartermaster had made the mistake of asking how it could be that Vader's expenses for uniforms were so high when he always wore the same robes. This question had not only literally cost him his head. After that, no one had ever dared to criticize the bills caused by the robes Vader had made for his prisoner. </p><p>Of course, he could have simply undressed Obi-Wan, Vader was still familiar with the clasps of a Jedi robe, but patience had never been one of his strengths, and he obviously enjoyed exposing his former master in more than one way. His cybernetic hand made short work of the tabard, robe, tunic, leggings, and undergarments until Obi-Wan lay completely naked before him. The first time it happened, Obi-Wan had felt shame when Vader looked at his body, lecherous and greedy at the same time, but as this violation continued he had become numb. 'He is not Anakin,' he told himself again and again. Even if the sight of his face, the smell of his body and the feeling of his skin suggested otherwise. But Anakin would have been careful and gentle if they had ever become intimate. But the hematomas, scratches and bite marks that covered his body showed that Vader was anything but squeamish with his property. </p><p>"Master," muttered the Sith before he pulled a tube of bacta gel from his belt. Though Obi-Wan's physical integrity may not be important to him in other ways, he always made sure the actual act did not leave any damage. Obi-Wan stared persistently at the ceiling of the quarters when the sound of a zipper made it clear that Vader had now opened his pants as well. Though the Jedi Master knew what to expect, he could not prevent himself from flinching when he felt Vader's finger at his entrance. Reflexively, he wanted to close his legs and deny Vader access, but the Sith did not allow it. Tormented, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and clawed his hands into the sheet beneath him as a finger slipped through his tensed muscle ring. "Don't make it so difficult for yourself. Just let it happen, Master."</p><p>Vader's voice was soft and sweet as honey, but Obi-Wan did not fall for him. Desperately, he tried to retreat into the farthest corner of his mind to avoid noticing what Vader was doing to him. Obi-Wan didn't want that, and nothing the Sith said would change anything. His cock hung limply between his legs as Vader worked him open, and he was not the least bit aroused, but he knew that wouldn't stop the Sith from entering him anyway. Vader's breath quickened as his fingers, slippery from the bacta gel, kept sliding into Obi-Wan, writhing and groping until they found his prostate.</p><p>The mixture of pain, unwanted pleasure and humiliation once again lured a whimper from Obi-Wan as he squeezed his eyes tightly together. The Jedi fought against the emotions with all his strength, trying to maintain control and quell the arousal that the repeated relentless stimulation of his prostate caused, but in vain. After all these years of captivity, his body was too accustomed to the abuse to resist it any longer. </p><p>"You see, Master. You want it too." Vader's voice bore witness to an almost disgusting smugness, and Obi-Wan wondered involuntarily if the Sith actually believed what he said. Could it be that in his distorted view of reality, compulsion turned into lust? Did he really assume that his former master enjoyed these forced couplings? In fact, it didn't matter what Obi-Wan thought or wished, what mattered was that Vader wanted him, and at the moment he obviously thought he had prepared Obi-Wan enough. His fingers slipped out of him, only to be replaced by his cock a moment later.</p><p>A sob built up inside of him and Obi-Wan had to bite one of his hands to keep it from slipping out when he felt the tip of Vader's manhood at his entrance. Tears burned in his eyes as the Sith pressed insde, and he could feel the salty drops running down his cheeks, but Vader didn't even notice. Instead, his flesh hand closed around Obi-Wan's half-hard member and began to stroke him, sinking deeper and deeper into his body until he was completely buried inside. </p><p>"See, Master, how perfect we fit? You were made for me." Obi-Wan wanted to scream as Vader moaned those words into his ear. As much as he tried to escape the feeling of the Sith inside of him, he could not hide. Vader would not let him. He didn't just want to possess his body, no, he wanted everything. Ruthlessly, his mind invaded Obi-Wan's head, and the Jedi had no shields left to fend him off. Already on that fateful day on Mustafar, their connection in the Force had been only a shadow of their former bond, and now that Obi-Wan had no access to the Force, it should be impossible for them to connect, but Anakin had always been more powerful than any other Jedi, and that had not changed when he had become a Sith. </p><p>Without hesitation, he flooded Obi-Wan's mind with all the lust and arousal he felt, absorbing everything he found there in return. There wasn't much Vader hadn't seen yet and the few secrets he still possessed, the Jedi defended with a vehemence that even Vader kept in check. Instead, the Sith took everything else, personal, private, he could get hold of and filled him with his suffocating presence. "Mine," Vader's mind whispered to him. "Mine."</p><p>The Sith might possess Obi-Wan's body, but he could not control his emotions. The desire the Jedi felt was not his own when Vader's cock filled him. It was merely an empty echo of Vader's desire. His own mind was frozen in mute despair, while slick sounds filled the silence of the room and the Sith's pelvis repeatedly bumped against his own. Vader's cybernetic fingers dug so tightly into his hips that the marks would be visible for days to come. His other hand was still pumping Obi-Wan's length, and the Jedi felt the pressure rise inside him like steam in a teapot, but he didn't want to come. He did not want to give Vader the satisfaction of sending him over the edge.</p><p>"Look at me, Master," the Sith gasped. "Open your eyes."</p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head violently. It was bad enough he was forced to surrender to Vader, but to see it with his own eyes was more than the Jedi Master could bear. He had lost everything. His pride, his will to fight, his hope, only his self-respect had remained. If Vader took that away from him as well, he would have nothing left. But the Sith had no intention of accepting his refusal. Invisible fingers closed around Obi-Wan's throat and squeezed it painfully, making breathing impossible. Horrified, Obi-Wan's hands shot to his neck, but there was nothing he could fight. His body shook and trembled, struggling to survive as he gasped for breath, but it was in vain. </p><p> "Look at me," Vader repeated darkly and this time Obi-Wan obeyed. </p><p>Tears welled up in his eyes as his eyelids fluttered, then golden irises found his gaze and held it tight while Vader released the pressure on his windpipe, finally allowing Obi-Wan to breathe again. The Jedi greedily let the air into his lungs, but Vader gave him no time to recover. As if this was a secret signal, the Sith quickened his pace. His own breath went in puffs, his hips stuttered, and his face glowed with arousal as he panted, "Come for me, Master.“</p><p>Obi-Wan did not want to. He really didn't want to give him the satisfaction, to see him come, but he couldn't help himself. With a choked scream, the Jedi Master immediately poured into Vader's hand, but like the many times before, the orgasm brought him no relief. Instead, it filled him with pain, despair and guilt. He had failed everyone. The Chosen One who should have brought balance to the Force was lost forever and Obi-Wan was to blame. He had not been able to save Anakin. Instead, he had allowed him to turn into that monster.</p><p>And as punishment for this failure he would be raped by him again and again until the end of his days. He was damned forever. Vader pushed into him another few times, then he groaned loudly before he sank his teeth into Obi-Wan's shoulder, pouring himself deep into his former master and filling his body and mind with his dark essence. </p><p>Thank the Force it was over. </p><p>Obi-Wan's heart ached with every beat, and his cheeks burned with shame as he listened to the Sith lying on top of him grunting and panting. Face turned away, he waited for Vader to gather enough strength to roll off him. He just wanted to be alone now and forget what had happened. But the Sith was in no hurry to finish the act. He savored his climax to the last drop, only then did he pull out, stand up and clean himself with a cloth he had called to him with the help of the Force. </p><p>"You only have to say it and I'll stay with you for the night," Vader offered as he stood beside the bed and straightened his trousers, but Obi-Wan just shook his head silently. The bite mark on his shoulder burned and he felt dirty and used. There was no way he could bear the Sith's presence any longer, not after what he had just done to him. He would rather endure another night alone in quiet desperation. Disgusted, he felt the warm seed running out of him, dirtying his legs and the bed, but Obi-Wan didn't dare to wipe away the remains of Vader's lust. He knew from experience that it gave the Sith a perverse satisfaction when Obi-Wan was covered with his bodily fluids.</p><p>"As you wish." It wasn't the first time the Jedi Master had refused this offer, yet Obi-Wan thought he heard a certain hurt in Vader's voice, then the Sith left. Only at the door did he turn around one last time. "Good night, Master."</p><p>"Good night, Lord Vader." </p><p>Obi-Wan felt his self-control crumble as soon as Vader left the room. If tears had been slow to come, they now ran down his cheeks like waterfalls, and the sobbing he had held back with all his might now made its way across his lips, shaking his body as violently as if he had a fever. Obi-Wan did not cry for himself. No, he deserved the punishment he received. He wept for the royal family of Alderaan who had defied the Empire and whose shuttle had been blown up by Imperial starfighters on their was to a diplomatic mission. And he wept for the people of Tatooine, whose gangster boss Jabba the Hutt had refused to share the proceeds of his crimes with the Empire, which had bombed not only his palace but half the planet to rubble as punishment. </p><p>Luke and Leia were dead.</p><p>Without knowing it, Vader had wiped out his two children, and Obi-Wan had sat in his prison aboard the Stardestroyer and could do nothing but hide the knowledge of their demise from their father. Since then, he knew that there was no hope. No one would be able to stop the Sith who reigned the galaxy with violence and darkness, and it was his fault. The thought of it made Obi-Wan want to die, but there was nothing in his quarters that could help him commit suicide. The cutlery he used under Vader's supervision was blunt, he didn't have a razor, and even the mirror in the bathroom was made of unbreakable transpirasteel. </p><p>There was only one chance. The next time Vader would come to his quarters with the tray, Obi-Wan would rip the lightsaber from his belt and point it at himself. He would have to be quick if he wanted to take him by surprise, but since he hadn't made an attempt to rebel against his fate for months, Vader might not be as alert as he had been before. As much as Obi-Wan wanted to suffer for his failure, he just couldn't take it anymore. He wanted death more than anything else. With this plan in his mind, Obi-Wan fell asleep. </p><p>He dreamed of the temple, the Jedi and his Padawan. Blue eyes, tight embraces, and a Force signature full of warmth. Of laughter, flying, and better times. In his dreams, Obi-Wan was happy. At least Vader could not take that away from him. For there he was free.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>